semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Elyse Emmanuelli
Elyse Emmanuelli is a paladin knight of the Absolute Temple and a servant of the Grand Alliance. The Temple of Absolutes is an order of Paladins who swear the oath of absolution, holding that they will stop at nothing to eradicate all evil. Regarded by some as zealots and by others as Semperia’s last hope, the knights of the absolute offer no quarter or mercy to the dark forces of the world. Often found wandering through the darker regions of the world, knights of the absolute temple (some name them to be templars) root out practitioners of dark magic, as well as unleashing swift and brutal holy vengeance on the criminals and monsters that prey on villagers and townspeople. Some of the more progressive wings of the city elite dismiss the temple as too brutal, but they have a wide area of support in other areas, particularly in rural communities. Elyse Emmanuelli comes from a family found in the city of Tristaine. Her family had long held a tradition of connection to the order, and so Elyse was raised with tails concerning the knights and their swiftness. She was at first sceptical, something her father secretly enjoyed, as while he was committed to the order, he thought such skepticism and independence of thought would guide Elyse to her strongest path. When her father was murdered by anti-absolutists however, Elyse began to see why the order took such a strong stance against evil. She was soon after kidnapped by a gang, who took her out to the countryside, where she was beaten and forced to work. She escaped when a knight of the absolute arrived to beat the gang, saving Elyse and taking her back to the temple. (her father may have been an anti-absolutist, killed due to his debts. This doesn’t matter too much). Having seen the dark things in the world, Elyse is now committed to the temple’s cause. She remains a skeptic about all things, and is not afraid to speak when she feels the order is acting too severely. Her family roots and traditions allow her a degree of leniency with this, as well as her status. She trained to fight with the paladin who saved her, a man by the name of Sir Thomas Avery, a Britannian. The death of her father still haunts her, as she had been witnessed to his torture and slow death as she hid. She keeps that fear she felt close to her heart as a reminder, but does not let it consume her. She finds comfort in the architecture and safety of the temples and churches, and will often walk the poorer and worse parts of cities and towns to remind herself of the severity of the world, so that she does not forget. To relax, she has a group of friends, most of whom she met on her travels or within the cities she stays at. She does enjoy drinking socially. She enjoys the smell of flowers, in particular the blue gertrude flower, which is common in graveyards. She sees the irony of her one form of solace from the world’s brutality being found in a graveyard, but her light sense of humour allows her to not let this bother her either. She is mostly kept happy by her friends and social circles, to whom with most she has formed a close bond. It is partly because of them that she is able to stay happy and sane. Category:Character